Admitted Feelings
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Edward is in love with Bella. Bella doesn't believe in love. They have been dating for awhile, and Edward finally gets the guts to tell her he loves her despite her beliefs. "I was in love with Bella Swan and that was a fact. I just couldn't tell her."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff. - **_**Remembering Sunday; All Time Low**

--------------------------------------------------------------

I was in love with Bella Swan. There was not a single doubt in my mind that the electricity that shot through my veins, the sudden excitement I felt when I was around her, and the pure adoration I felt for her was love. I had thought it was love the first time I saw her sitting at a table in the local Starbucks and I had known it was love the first time we kissed. I was in love with Bella Swan and that was a fact. I just couldn't tell her.

Bella was a very strong and opinionated person and when she had an opinion about something, that was that, there was no changing it. The thing Bella was most opinionated about was love; she didn't believe in it.

I was raised rather old fashioned and I was brought up to believe strongly in love and marriage. Not only that, but my parents were a perfect example of that. Esme and Carlisle were still happilly in love and filled our home and family with that love. So to hear that Bella, the absolute love of my life, didn't even believe in the feelings I had for her, and the thing I intended to do when the time was right, marriage, was like a stab in the heart. And she didn't even realize how much she was hurting me.

"Hey Edward." Bella greeted me as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Hello, love." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

As I felt her smile against my lips, I couldn't help but smile too. Calling her love was the closest I could get to telling her I loved her, so I did it often.

When I pulled away, Bella instantly grabbed my arm and led me to her tiny kitchen. That was what I loved about Bella's apartment; it was small but in a cozy, homey kind of way. In her living room was a worn in couch that sucked you in as soon as you sat down and a small TV. Against the wall was a bookshelf with books piled sloppilly against each other and the coffee table had more books and magazines on it. The kitchen was quaint and filled with mismatched pots and pans and a small table. I leaned up against the counter as Bella opened up the silverware drawer.

"Will you set the table?" She asked.

"Sure," I smiled as I grabbed the necessary silverware and plates.

Bella had insisted on cooking me dinner instead of going out. That was another thing about Bella, she would much rather stay in and just lounge around then go out and do something. I didn't mind at all. I loved doing anything with Bella.

When I finished setting the table, I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Dinner smells good." I said. I felt her shiver from my warm breath next to her ear.

She continued stirring things around and adding more ingredients here and there.

After a couple of minutes, she pulled away.

"Dinner's ready." She announced as she grabbed a serving bowl and piled the food into it.

I took the bowl from her hands and wrapped my other arm around her waist again, leading her to the table. I pulled out her chair for her before setting down the large bowl of stir fry in the center of the table. We each helped ourselves to the food and as I took my first bite, my eyes closed in content.

"This is delicious." I complimented, taking another bite.

"Thank you." She grinned, a squeak to her voice.

"You're welcome." I replied, happy to make her happy.

We continued eating, chatting about pointless things that had gone on that week.

I found myself watching her carefully as she chewed her food. As strange as it sounds, there was something rather sensual about it. I shook my head in attempt to shake away the thoughts and focused on what she was saying. Or rather, tried to focus on what she was saying. My mind kept wandering to the event that would take place that night. I was so nervous.

What if she didn't love me back?

What if she broke up with me?

What if she just stared blankly at me and pretended it never happened?

I knew I had to tell her the truth though; I loved her.

So when dinner was finished, along with the dishes, I led Bella out to her small balcony. I always loved being out there with her. It was silent except for the occasional car in the distance and there was a beautiful view. It wasn't really anything in particular, it was just the world in general. Grass, lights, sky. It wasn't any fancy city view like you might find in New York City, or an open field of wild flowers like you might find in the country, it was just simple and beautiful.

Just like Bella.

I used this as my motivation as she stood in front of me, looking up at the stars as my arms wrapped themselves around her waist, resting on her hips.

"Bella, I need to tell you something important." I said.

Catching the nervousness in my voice, she turned around.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked worriedly.

I smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, love. In fact, everything is great. Almost perfect." I took a deep breath in attempt to calm my nerves. "Bella, I know you might not necessarily agree or believe in what I have to say but...I love you. I am in love with you. I have been since the first time I met you and I'm tired of holding it in. I love you."

I had planned to say more and explain my feelings and opinion to Bella but I never got the chance because her lips were suddenly on mine.

Her hands tangled into my hair and I stroked her face softly and adoringly. I picked her up so she wouldn't have to stand on her tip toes and her legs wrapped around my waist.

Her lips moved to my jaw, my neck, my collarbone, and back.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She said in between kisses.

I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her lips once again.

We eventually slowed and she dropped her legs back to the ground. We pulled away, pecked lips, pulled away, pecked lips, until finally we just pulled away.

"Edward," she gasped. "I love you so much. I never believed it could be possible, that it was really true, but I do. You are everything I could ever want and more and I am so unbelievably shocked and euphoric that you are mine and you feel the same way too. If this isn't love, then I definitely don't know what is."

All I could do was grin and kiss her again.

"I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it! What do you think? The idea just kind of popped in my mind one day and it just kinda sat there for awhile until I finally wrote this. It took me forever because I got minor writer's block, but I finished it! Hope you like.**

**If you review, Edward will come to you in your dreams and confess his undying love to you. You will then wake up and be sad that it's a dream, only to have him walk in the room with breakfast in bed. You will live happilly ever after.**


End file.
